


everything about her

by reshichu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, originally from tumblr too, pre-anime writing, so some thing will seem very off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: mari loves every aspect of her girlfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was written WAY before the anime aired, so i'll be going off of dengeki g magazine canon. or what little info i had way back when.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Ohara_eBooks/status/744993985773506560  
> also a shitpost twitter bot was responsible for this
> 
> originally posted on tumblr

Her.

I first met her, visiting that place on a holiday when I was just a little child. My mother took me to the local diving shop, as a trip to the well known places around. Mama already knew the owners, and I was introduced to her. Kanan Matsuura. Hair as blue as the deep sea, and royal, purple eyes. Being a child, I was shy at first, but we hit it off almost immediately, and she took me diving. She showed me her home. The fishes, the reefs, just swimming in the blue sea.

Her smile.

Every summer, or next to every opportunity I get, I visit that place again and again. At this point, the girl from the diving shop and I were great friends. I would visit her whenever I can, and accompany her diving trips. I will never forget the utter joy that she holds during these trips. Scouring through the ocean floor, finding all sorts of diverse, and even bizzare creatures at the ocean floor. Whenever she found something new, she always flashed that smile. That precious smile.

Her eyes.

One summer while I was back there, she invited me to a sleepover. Of course, Mama said yes, and I happily packed my things and quickly set off to the familiar shop, where she was waiting for me, her beautiful, purple eyes twinkling at me. Time passed as we had fun, and then, it was time for bed. Me and Kanan had to share a bed, since there wasn’t any spare sleeping bags or beds. But it was okay with us two.

Her voice.

We were both in her bed, unable to sleep. So we did what we could only do and talk. We talked about everything that crossed our mind. Her voice was always relaxed, as if her voice itself can reassure you that everything will be fine. And that’s how I fell asleep. Listening to her soothing voice, slowly lulling me to close my eyes and rest.

Her laugh.

My mother told me something when I was about to turn fifteen. She told me I could stay in Uchiura, and attend the local high school there, and live at the hotel that Papa owned. I immediately accepted. After that, I ran straight towards Kanan's shop, and told her the good news. We wouldn’t have to be apart for the school year anymore. We had a little celebration, and I invited her over to where I lived. She laughed, her happy tone resonating within the small shop. She accepted, and we walked together towards the hotel, laughing over quirky stories and humourous predicaments that we could think of. Her laugh. How precious.

Her warmth.

Eventually, we had another sleepover, this time, at my place. Though, Kanan picked a terrible time to have a sleepover, as it was nearing winter. We chose to sleep in one bed together again, keeping each other warm as the cold winter wind whistled outside. I nuzzled my head into Kanan’s neck, and she didn't seem to mind. In return, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer to her. She was warm. Even with the thick blankets piled on top of us, I felt as if the cold couldn’t even touch us, couldn’t even penetrate the warmth we gave to each other. We slept peacefully like that, close together, and very warm. So warm…

Her existence.

And now, I’m a third year. Various shenanigans has led me to joining a school idol group, but it was okay, since Kanan was there too, and the leader was one of Kanan’s best friends. We've picked up a bunch of peculiar people in the group, but it’s all good fun. After school though, we still meet up. Sitting upon a bench facing the great blue sea. We do what we do best. Chat about whatever. And even as silence befalls us, it doesn't matter. As long as we are near each other, as long as we exist together. 

I… No. 

We, are content.

Her.

I love her…


End file.
